


Bright Light Almost Blinding

by desdemonalore



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Claiming Bites, Daddy Kink, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemonalore/pseuds/desdemonalore
Summary: Tony's friends convince him he needs a loving omega to correct his unhealthy habits. He adopts little Peter, and he's more than happy with the results.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Bright Light Almost Blinding

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/Vl_2uqYW6FM
> 
> I like Led Zeppelin, and posi lil omega Peter is so sweet.

Tony had decided, many years ago, that he did not need (or want) a long-term omega. He was perfectly happy flitting from alpha to beta to omega, never calling back the next day as he swore he would. He was content with dividing his time between work, sex, and alcohol. 

However, Happy and Pepper were not in favor of the unhealthy rituals Tony unintentionally subjected himself to. They didn't like the fact he rarely slept more than an hour or two a night. He'd get himself so totally drunk, though, he would be knocked out cold for the entirety of his weekend. 

One day, a cold, bitter day in December, Happy had enough. It was reasonable, forgetting to eat the recommended three meals a day every day, sure, but you can't forget to eat three meals a day for almost nine days. First, Happy ordered the whole crew a lot of take out. Then, he scheduled a meeting at Midtown-- one of the most prestigious and renowned institutions for omegas in New York, let alone the country. 

Tony was reluctant at first. "I don't need an omega," he affirmed every day until the meeting itself. He complained like a petulant child the whole way to Midtown; he was too busy to have an omega, he didn't need someone to watch over him, Stark Industries were no place for something so unavoidably fragile. 

Finally, they pulled into the school's tree-fringed parking lot. Tony examined the school itself; small and elegant, coated with chaotically trimmed greenery. It was the sort of building that screamed historic importance. He wouldn't be shocked if it were the home of a museum rather than an omegan institute. 

"Hello, Mr. Stark, Mr. Hogan, and Mrs. Pepper." Tony turned to the gruff voice and was faced with a younger alpha. 

"Hello," Pepper replied with a sophisticated smile. She shook hands with the alpha, and Tony noted the way her bracelets sang on her thin wrists. "It was so nice of you to let us stop by today." 

The alpha, whom Tony presumed was the man in charge of midtown, went down the line, giving them each a sturdy handshake. Tony was tempted to reject the offer but, nonetheless, clasped the dry hand in his and afforded him a half-hearted shake. 

"Truly, it was my honor," the man replied, and the three of them launched an awfully boring conversation. Tony pushed a large pebble in between the toes of his shoes before they were finally finished with their tedious chat. 

They entered the school and the alpha was already over with it. It smelled delicious, sure, but he had business to take care of at the tower. Happy told him he didn't have to make a definitive decision anyway. 

"This is Bucky," the man said and tipped open the heavy door of a dorm room. There was an omega in his early twenties, laying on his bed with his hair splayed out around his face. He was staring at the ceiling, then he turned to the group. 

His nose wrinkled in disenchantment. All the same, Bucky clambered to his knees. "Bucky here is very strong-willed and independent and…" Blah blah blah, Tony thought. 

The omega was cute enough. Not particularly to Tony's taste, but certainly something Steve would like. He always had a thing for those take-no-shit sorts of omegas. 

Next, they entered a room with a female. She had her knees pressed to her chest and offered only a shy, faux smile. Once again, she didn't spark anything in him. 

"This," the alpha said as they headed to their final door. "Is Peter. He's our star student."

Pepper looked interested. "May we see him?" She asked, and the man nodded in confirmation. 

The room inside was pristine if you excused the nests of blankets that were forming a rash along the carpet. Music was streaming from the boy's radio, loud and vaguely familiar. Peter hummed to the beat of it, huddled amongst his circle of nests comfortably, doodling on a sheet of paper. 

For the first time since they got here, Tony stepped through the threshold and into the room. It smelled heavenly; the strong fragrance of a newly fertile omega. "Is trade a smile--" Peter stopped singing dead in his tracks. "Oh my God! That was today?" 

He jumped to his feet quickly, his big t-shirt hanging from his skinny shoulder. He bent to rummage through his closet, but Tony approached and placed a steady hand on the boy's shoulder. 

Peter was so dainty, so small, especially in comparison. The music didn't fit him, the big shirt definitely did not fit him. Yet the way Tony's hand covered the entirety of his delicate shoulder was right. It fit. Perfectly. 

He made sure to remain calm. He filled the air with peaceful, reassuring pheromones. "You look lovely."

Peter worried at his lip. "I had a dress picked out and everything." 

"Well, put it on," Tony says, injecting his tone with shaky exasperation like Peter was being ridiculous. A hurricane of emotions crossed over the omega's face, looking nervous. Was he that eager to please Tony? “If you want.”

“Uh,” Peter chirped, poking around in his closet until he found a short silk dress. He shut the closet door and hurriedly changed before reemerging, his face once again twisted with anxiety. 

“I want him,” Tony said abruptly, turning to face the man again. Their eyes met and the warden's eyes crinkled in pride. 

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” 

“Definitely, Mr. Beck,” Pepper replied with a smile. 

“Please, call me Quentin,” the alpha said dismissively, waving his hand. “You will love Peter.”

“I think so,” Tony remarked. Peter was so cute; his face lightly dusted with the pink of his gentleness.

“Despite his disorganization,” Quentin began, his voice dripping with passive drama, “Peter is so obedient. He doesn’t even speak without permission. Most of the time.”

Tony nodded, but he wasn’t sure he would like that. Between two alphas, relationships were equal and passionate. He didn’t want to have to grant permission for his omega to speak. 

“He’s a real asset, isn’t he?” Quentin went on. “I think you two will have a lot in common.”

Peter nodded excitedly but kept his mouth tightly screwed shut. His lips were not particularly thick; proportional to his narrow face and a deep, tantalizing cherry red. 

“Tony,” Happy said after a few beats of silence. “Quentin, we would love to stay for a tour, but Tony has a meeting we must attend.” 

Tony may not have wanted to visit Midtown in the first place, but now that he was there, with Peter and Peter's intoxicating scent, he never wanted to leave. 

It would take at least a month before Peter was officially his own to take home. The school would have to complete the state-required medicals and paperwork in order to send him off with Tony. Thowe days seemed endless, though, for both parties; after you've met the one, you never wanted to be without their presence again.


End file.
